Network devices can be grouped in a variety of ways. One such grouping is a cluster where each network device can be employed to provide fail-over support for one another. For example, if one of the network devices in the cluster became unavailable, another network device in the cluster would continue to process the load that the unavailable network device had been handling. Additionally, a load can be balanced across several network devices in a cluster. Different portions of the load can be balanced across multiple network devices in the cluster based on one or more factors.